


The bus boy

by Fxndom_writter



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 20:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13911513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fxndom_writter/pseuds/Fxndom_writter
Summary: Phil misses his bus and a boy forgets his oyster, this was the best mistake of phils life





	The bus boy

I took the bus home every day, and i thought it would be like some kind of magical fairy tale as a kid, nope, just a miserable place where teens go when they can't drive, or your local elderly people.

One day I was late for my bus an I had to go to the other one. I was walking onto the bus with my headphones in and my daily boost of Starbucks in my hand and i did what I had to do, tap oysters, say hi to pat the bus driver and get on. I sat in the seat just behind the bus driver looked out the window and took a sip of his coffee until the bus Stopped to the next stop. I unplugged my earbuds and looked at the load of people going on. About the same age as me, wearing a uniform similar to mine but the logo was different, I recognised it as I played a sports fixture against them a few months ago for football. There were 3 boys, one around 5'10 one 6'0 and one about his height 6'3   
I stared at them all entering the bus until the taller one with crisped brown curly locks, chocolate brown eyes, slender fingers and a black backpack suddenly tuned very pale   
"Urm I lost my oyster..." He said to pat. The bus driver looked unamused and told the kid   
"Sorry boy, can't go on without a pass," the boy was even more in distraught.  
"Please, just one ride my house is miles away I can't possibly walk! And it's raining! Please!" He begged but pat wasn't having it. He was about to kick the kid off the bus!   
I knew that I had a Spare oyster.  
"Urm I have a spare oyseter," I said whist shuffling for it in my snazzy Spider-Man wallet,"here use it, it's my spare I have two," pat looked angry and slightly annoyed and the kid just smiled at me   
"Thank you so much," was all he could say.  
The man ran off to the back of the bus with the rest of his friends   
"Kid I know you're a nice guy but I get this all the time, don't be too nice ok? You're just gonna be in a loss," pat said with a sigh.  
I decided to do the most 'wisest' decision (well at the time I didn't realise where that would get me)   
I decided to talk to the boy.  
I nervously creeped up to their area and cleared my through   
"Hi I'm phil, um who are you,"I asked nervously  
"Well cause ya asked so nicely, I'm dan," he gave out a smile with those dimples.....

"Oh hi dan," I said with a wave  
"These are my friends, pj an Chris," they both waved at me. I smiled in return and then noticed his bracelet. It was a LGBTQ one, only used by bottom males. I wave my wrist where my one was (for top males) and he was bound to have noticed as he had a grin on his face.  
"So phil I know nothing about you but here's my snap and my number. He proceeded to write his number and his snap chat on the paper and handed it to me. I put it in my pocket and smiled.

'Bus is stoping at, stratford station'

"Well that's my cue to leave, good bye phil," he said and then he was gone with all his friends.

I smiled at himself as i clenched the paper in my hand and decided as soon as I got home i would text him.

  
As soon as i did get home i plopped his body on his bed and added his snap chat and added him as a contact.

'Hello Danny:)" i texted. I smiled as i instantly got a reply  
'Who dis?"   
'Phil ;)'  
'Oh thanks again for giving me your oyster.'

I forgot about that dan hasn't retuned it yet.

'Yeah when will I have that back?' I asked. There wasn't much money in there so i didn't really care he could of kept it.

'The day you marry to me :p' dan said

I couldn't help but laugh but then i realised im never going to get my oyster back and it takes forever to get a new one

'Wow dan, now I wish I was on time for my first bus'

'Anyway, tell me about yourself daniel'

  
'Well I'm a nerd who likes anime, the colour black, dark clothes and being a semi-repressed-emo'

'Is that a real word?'

'Probably not :p' i smiled at that

'Well I like lions,muse, anime and movies'

'YOU LIKE muse XD aka the best band'

'Well it's great isn't it?" I said

'Oh and to say sorry let's go to Starbucks and get coffee tomorrow let's say the one next to arsenal stadium? Dw I'll pay XD'

hummed and thought for a second

'What time?' asked

'4?'

'Yeah why not'

\-----the next day------

  
"Hello dan," I said   
"Ah phil, what drink do you want?"   
"Caramel mochiato," I said without hesitation.  
"Coming up," dan joked as he went to order our coffees.  
This dan guy seemed cool.

"So one coffee for you and one for me,"   
"Thanks," I took a sip of my coffee and smiled.

"So do you play video games?"   
"Yeah,"   
"Wanna come to mine and play some?" Dan said. I agreed cause video games.   
"So how fars your house?"   
"Not far," he said ,"maybe a few minuets away, come on take your coffee get to the gamingggg," he said full of energy. I was happy with his energy, it was cute.

  
"Ah no fair you cheated!" I said during our one millionth round of mario kart,"

"No you're just bad," he said whilst sticking his tongue out

"You know dan," he made a huh noise and faced me," I think we are going to be good friends. He just smiled

"I hope we do phil," he whispered,"I hope we do,"

  
\-----10 years later-------------

"Phil were's my pikachu socks!" Dan huffed whilst tipping our house upside down  
"I don't know darling," I said realising how cute but Sad it is when my boyfriend is mad over losing something nearly as bad as when he threw our passports in the bin,"I'm busy dan by the way, I booked dinner tonight at this new French place,"

"Why? It's not my birthday, it's not your birthday, it's not our anniversary and you're parents aren't coming down town till another year so what's it for,"

"Just something I wanted to try they have good food," I shrugged. Dan sounded happy by that," also dress nice it's a special place," I said with a grin

"Ok sure,"

I stand In the mirror fixing my hair an taking a deep breath

"Ok dan our cab awaits," I say whist locking into his arm. He kissed my cheek and giggled.

 

The food was quite nice until dessert came. I passed a note to one of the waiters whilst dan went to the bathroom and they nodded and went straight back to the kitchen

"So what's for dessert?" Dan said whilst scanning the menu.  
"I don't know," I was looking behind dan and saw the people with flowers placing them and they brought the cake.

"So dan," I cough out  
"Yes phil? Are you ok? You're looking paler than normal," dan said  
"Yeah I'm fine it's just," I Took a deep breath,"dan you are such an amazing guy, you're strong, beautiful,smart but-" I was interrupted by dan  
"I get it, you wanna break up," he said  
"No no no the-"   
"No phil! I can see it! Why would you want to date such a usless chump!" He ran off out of the restaurant and I was left alone there.

By the restaurant there was a river and that's where I saw dan  
"Dan,"  
"Go away!"  
"Dan listen, please! Just a minuet,"  
"Fine you have two minuets,"  
"Thank you,"  
"So dan, you're such an amazing person and i love you with all my heart, but I think it's time we should stop being boyfriends," dan looked like someone just died and before he could run I got down on one knee and pulled out a little red box," dan I don't want to be boyfriends anymore, I want to be husbands, so dan will you do the honour of marrying me?" I said hoping he'd say yes  
The now in tears boy stared at me and could barely speak words  
"Yes phil! Yes I will marry you," he give me a hug and I pulled him in for a kiss. I fitted his ring on and he squealed like a little child.  
"Phil," he said   
"Yes dan?"  
"Thank you for taking the wrong bus," he cried. I smiled at that.  
Seeing my fiancé infront of me with his smiley face made him look so beautiful  
It started to rain and the moon was shinning in the river as be linked hands and exchanged grins.

  
\----the wedding day!-----

  
It was our wedding day! Finally I can be married to Daniel howell the man who makes life so much better!

As he was walking down the aisle my brother giggling with excitement as well as dans brother just rolling his eyes at how sappy weddings are (what a teen) and there he was infront of me, my beautiful Danny.   
We shared our vowes and the whole chapel was filled with cheers.

When we got to our hotel room dan said something to me

"Well a promise is a promise,"he said  
"What is? You never promised me anything it think?"   
Dan just laughed   
"No but," he reached for his pocket," here you go, I told you I'll give it back when you marry me," it was the oyster from 10 years ago I gave dan on the first day I met him  
"I think it still works and still has money in it," dan said  
"Do you wanna go somewhere?" I said   
Dan took a pause and thought   
"Soho cemetery,"   
"Why? And at this time?" I asked dumb fondedly   
"The asshole who wouldn't let me on his bus is buried there,I'd like to thank him" he said  
I grinned.   
"Yeah, thanks for being an ass hole pat," I whispered after," thank you so so much,"

 

And that was the story of how I met Daniel James Lester

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I was bored on the bus and I thought, wouldn't it be funny if I could make a phan drama? Lol  
> Also SPREAD THE KUDOSSSS


End file.
